Various models of load carriers of the type mentioned by way of introduction are previously known in this Art. These may, for example, be designed so as to transport, on a vehicle roof, skis, bicycles, windsurfing boards, optional elongate loads or other objects.
A load carrier which has holder devices specifically designed for the transport of skis will be discussed hereinbelow by way of non-restrictive typical example. Such a load carrier includes the above-mentioned carrier strut extending transversely across the vehicle roof and secured in the side edge areas of the vehicle roof by means of feet which, as a rule, are lockable on the vehicle. These feet are often provided with a movably disposed locking cap which is instrumental in or caters for the locking process of the foot on the vehicle. The holder device proper designed for fixedly retaining the skis has previously been provided with retainer elements which surround the load carrier strut and are permanently anchored in the holder device. This implies that, for mounting the ski holder, i.e. the holder device, on the carrier strut, it is necessary to remove at least one of the lockable feet before the ski holder with its retainer elements can be slid over the strut. This is perceived by users as being impractical and circumstantial.
Furthermore, a ski holder of the above-considered type is previously known in this Art, the holder having retainer elements designed as openable stirrups which, in the closed state, surround the carrier strut and which, in the open state, permit securement on or removal from the carrier strut of the ski holder without requiring the dismounting of any of the feet of the carrier strut. These retainer elements thus include a pivotal portion which is fixedly lockable in the ski holder proper with the aid of handwheels provided with locks.
This design of the holder device is also impractical in that at least one extra cylinder lock must be provided in addition to the lock which is employed for fixedly locking the skis in the ski holder and the lock which is employed for fixedly locking the foot on the vehicle. In such a case, there is an obvious risk of confusion or misplacement of all of the requisite keys.